


特殊的场所

by Maga1827



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maga1827/pseuds/Maga1827
Summary: 脑洞之作，但想不起来灵感来源了。虽然去过日本，这样的地方是我杜撰的，有没有这样的地方我也不知道，只是觉得似乎是存在的，在哪里听过说有这样的地方。





	特殊的场所

纪温清和李海是一对爱玩的夫妻。不知从何处听说了日本提供某种特殊的服务，经人介绍屁颠屁颠地相携去旅游（实为探访）。  
到了地方之后，真是叹为观止。两人像是刘姥姥进大观园一样一惊一乍合不拢嘴。介绍人笑着为两个土包子介绍了这里的项目。  
“这里禁止带任何电子设备进来的，每个进来的人只能穿内裤，你们看，这间房间是群玩，谁都可以观看里面的人做，若有兴趣也可以加入去做，可以找你看上的人，不限人数，十分自由。”介绍人指着一间透明的玻璃房间道。纪温清和李海被房间里十几条赤裸白条的交缠人影晃瞎了眼。  
“这个是情趣房，连着那几件都是，你们可以邀请其他夫妇或者这里的猛男豪女，也可以自己玩，有格式各样风格的房间，捆绑play自不必说，吊挂play,艺术play,变装play,迪士尼，密室，酒池，二次元，中世纪应有尽有。”  
纪温清和李海：………  
介绍大概介绍了一遍，被几个项目勾起了情趣，说道：“你们自己去探索，找自己想玩的吧，我去那边了。” 说完，人影一溜，不见了。  
纪温清和李海面面相觑，都觉得眼花缭乱，不知如何下手。  
纪温清：你想玩哪个？  
李海：我快被闪瞎了，别问我。  
两人半天都出不了主意最想玩哪个，最终决定先从第一个的群玩下手。他们找了一个人少的房间，畏畏缩缩地走了进去，发现房间里仅有的一男一女是这里的工作人员。两人穿着极其色情。猛男脖子上带了一个蝴蝶结，腰腹八块腹肌，一块不少，胸毛浓密得从胸口直接蜿蜒到下腹，下体只一个袋子挂着那物事，尺寸极大，袋子满满当当的。女的上身直接没穿，只象征性挂着几串挂饰，围绕着胸乳，罩杯直往G杯而去，一动便一颠一颤，下体直接T字裤，屁股挺拔。  
两工作人员看出他们两个是第一次来的菜鸡，面带鼓励的微笑，表示欢迎。  
纪温清和李海满脸局促走了进去。那豪女笑着搭讪到：First Time?   
纪温清：yeah…yeah…  
豪女揽过他的胳膊，胸部毫不掩饰蹭着他的手臂。  
李海也被猛男缠住，牵着手温柔细语绅士地问她的名字。李海也很怂，回答道：Li Hai.  
豪女开始挑逗纪温清，让他放松：Dont worry about your girl, she will be taken care. Do you like me? 说着，牵着他的手去揉她的胸。  
纪温清的思维和视线从李海那里拉回来，被撩拨地无法分神。他开始有感觉了，顺着豪女的引导去摸她。  
豪女在他面前极有技巧地引诱他：call my name, Lisa.  
纪温清老老实实：Lisa.  
另一边，李海也被猛男撩地不能自己。猛男让她摸他的下面：“touch me, Li Hai.” 李海尽情地摸了一把，她自己的手竟然没法一把覆住，直吓了一跳缩回手。猛男被她的表情和青涩的动作逗笑了，拿他的老二去蹭她的腰，手指一挑，解了她比基尼的带子，“Show me, Okay?”   
李海褪去了些许羞涩，说道：“Okay.”  
似乎是这样青涩的亚洲女孩对他来说比较新鲜，猛男也十分来劲，想要使出浑身解数来取悦讨好她。  
猛男试着抬起她的一条腿，发现没有阻碍后，让她的腿靠在墙上，露出她的下面。那像是一块鲜嫩的蚝肉一般，很是激起了猛男的性趣。他目光贪婪地观察着它，伸出手摸了一下，感叹了一句：“Oh, Juicy~” 说完，亲了上去。极富技巧的舌头仿佛经过千锤百炼，熟练地卷着藏在里面的核肉吸允，舌头轻轻刮着顶着，李海感觉舒服极了，下面的水止不住地分泌和流淌，她忍不住叫了出来。  
猛男笑了，说道： You like it? How about this? 说完，伸长舌头，往下舔进阴道内搅拌，李海快乐地呻吟，手抓着猛男的头，喊道：“Yes!Yes!”  
猛男笑地很开心，这样敏感的女孩身体和反馈往往十分诚实，是难得一遇的尤物，她的男朋友真幸福，他想。但是现在，他也可以尽情享受。  
猛男不费劲地，很快把他的女孩给口高潮了。她无力地微微抽搐着靠着墙根高潮。玻璃墙外面也露露续续聚来几个对他们做爱感兴趣的人。更多的是对这个女孩感兴趣的，猛男想。  
“Would like like to taste it?” 说着解下了那只袋子，露出极其邪恶的大物。李海抬起头望去，不得不感慨欧洲人的尺寸真是不同寻常。  
她试着吃了一下，发现很难吞咽，便摇头表示自己还是用手帮他弄。她的手指纤长白皙，摸上去十分柔软，猛男连说：Okay,Okay!  
她手掌抓着它，努力地套弄，那玩意大黑粗，与她的手指肤色对比十分明显。等猛男硬了之后，他迫不及待地又轻轻松松地抱起李海，对准洞口进攻。他第一次进入这么小的洞口，面前的女孩难受地皱起了清秀的眉毛，他安慰她：“No Problem! No Problem!”   
李海艰难地点点头，等他完全进入之后，猛男才开始轻柔地抽动起来，等李海适应了之后才又转轻缓为急促，继而狂轰滥炸一般挺跨。他望着李海胸前的小面包，娇小得惹人怜爱。猛男听说过Asian girl的娇小和抗老容貌，没想过这个地方和下面的那个也是娇小的。小得让人很享受，他低下头去轻吻怀里女孩的粉乳，下面的攻势变得缓慢和实在，左右揩着女孩的肉壁，低头的时候发现他长长的阴茎深入的时候，竟然能在女孩平坦的腹部上看到他老二的形状拱起，这真是令人性奋的感受，猛男直喊：Oh, dear lord!my godness!Lovely!   
李海被一波波愉悦冲刷着神经，随着动作在上下晃荡，哪里听得见那猛男在喊什么狗屁英文。纪温清都被她忘记到哪个旮旯里去了。  
此时，纪温清的老二和理智正在豪女的嘴里欲海沉浮，身不由己，只差没喊出来了。  
李海这边情况却发生了变化。有个旁观的看到了他们做地很快乐，申请加入他们，让他也为李海服务。猛男心里是拒绝的，但他的眼睛望向了李海：Up to His girl!  
李海本来想拒绝，但拿男人执意让他试一下，若不行当然会尊重女孩的意见。她天生不太会拒绝别人，只好说：Okay, try it.  
新来的男人兴奋地表示他会让她很爽的，因为前面的那个已经被占据，只能往后面的那个下手，他的手只比不重更重一点的力道在李海的肛门处按压，用他粗大的阴茎在她的后庭入口处研磨，想要引起她的兴趣。李海感到奇怪的异样在后面的那小口处升起，变得十分地痒。新来的男人，据他介绍，他叫James，用他的阴茎换着法子花样百出在后门叩门，手伸向了李海的胸前。不得不说，James 的手段高超不输猛男，不一会，她胸前的两点肿了起来，十分鲜艳和敏感。  
猛男看他还不错，慢慢地抽插示意他快点加入。  
James伸出一只手指进入李海的后面扩容，李海感到异物的侵入，后庭的肌肉拼命地要把他的手指挤出去，James 直叫到：Oh,babe, you are so hot.   
但是James技高一筹，第二根手指已经能够无障碍地伸进去了，李海又难受又说不出拒绝的话，她其实也很期待这种没试过的花样。很快，第三根手指已经伸入，她的肉壁紧紧地推着外来的异物，说着拒绝，但James知道，她已经准备好了。他往老二上抹了些润滑剂，抱住她的臀部，让自己的老二挤了进去，李海忍不住叫了出来：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！声音里带着被劈开的痛苦和欢愉。  
他们的姿势变成了猛男和James环抱着李海，李海被两男的挤压在中间。李海的两条腿被掰开在左右两边，下面前后各含着一根巨物。猛男和James逐渐把抽插的步骤调成一致，对着李海的两个口，同进同出。李海前后都被涨满了，肉壁还被剧烈摩擦着，G点那块敏感的肉被猛男有技巧地顶撞研磨，后面的那根像是拉不出的XX似的十分难受。快感和痛苦交织在一起，她完全分不清谁在给予她快乐谁给予她痛苦，她如海上暴风雨的夜晚中颠簸的小舟，只能无助地叫着，喊着：“Slow! Oh，no!” 但所有人好像都聋了一般，听不见她的呼喊，只顾欣赏她陷于欲望中的表情。李海只能配合着，用力夹着它们，绞着它们，想要他们赶紧完事好放过自己。但可惜，猛男很持久，后面的那位也是个中高手，轻易并不会泄身，李海喊得声音都哑了，喘气都不会喘了，他们似是金枪不倒一般还在比拼着。过了好一会，猛男看李海被操地快断气了，才把她放下来，和James 把她放到休息用的凳子上，倒了些水喂给她润嗓子。  
James在她喝水的时候也不肯闲着，抱着她的大腿细细密密地亲吻，看着她的小口被操得可怜，正一张一合地翕张着，嘴唇覆上去好生安抚。猛男发现好位置被抢了也不恼，裹着李海的小面包又顶又舔，把两点粉红舔得光光亮亮地，十分诱人。  
待李海休息够了，两人又重新把她抱起来，继续刚才没做完的爱。李海这次适应了很多，后面的小口也能尝出欢愉的味道了，两人在她的体内放纵地肆虐，她被刺激得头皮发麻，脚背蜷起，不住地抽搐，觉得自己大概下一秒就要被操死在这件玻璃房里，在这无尽的情欲里头。  
猛男看到她差不多快晕过去了，才抽出他的老二，撸了几下，喷射在她脸上。James 还没尽性却也只能停下来，他中途加进来的，自然还没做多久，他抽出老二，走向隔壁一个大胸女示爱，大胸女很乐意接纳了他，又开启了一轮交欢。  
纪温清在豪女那里爽完之后看到他的老婆就是这样一副模样：老娘被操得快死了，你这二货玩到现在才回来的！  
两人两股战战狼狈扶着墙出去的后事不提，日本的第一次特殊之旅就这样结束，其中的刺激和乐趣已经够他们回味好一段时间的了，至于下一次，嗯……


End file.
